Saisons
by Nivarea
Summary: Les saisons sont telles une farandole qui accompagnent la vie des hommes et des Pokémon. De la naissance de la nature au printemps, à la mort de cette dernière en hiver. Car on s'élève, la chute n'en est que plus dure, même si on se relève. Parce que parfois les obstacles nous empêchent d'avancer, mais jamais on abandonne. On vit et on meurt... mais renait-on ?


Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Bon, je sais, c'est le chapitre de Kanto qui est attendu. Il est en correction, si ça peut rassurer les quelques uns qui la suivent (s'il y en a). Alors pour patienter, ayant réalisé un One-Shot dans le cadre d'un petit concours, je le partage ici, vu que je le pense réussi. Il date d'il y a deux mois, et s'il est court, il se suffit largement à lui-même.

Bonne lecture.

[Note : Leben se lit "Liben"]

* * *

**~One-Shot : Saisons~**

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle était arrivée ici. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait. Comme… oublié. Oui, oublié.

Allongée dans l'herbe douce, Leben ne voyait qu'un ciel bleu et sans nuage. Seuls des pétales de fleurs s'envolaient lentement, au gré du vent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant… Mais plus elle essayait de mettre la main dessus, plus, elle le sentait, la vérité s'envolait, et avec elle, l'espoir de comprendre. Elle soupira. Et finalement, son corps frêle se redressa.

La prairie dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui disait absolument rien. Une étendue verte, parsemée de nuées de fleurs colorées, une prairie immense et sans le moindre obstacle sinon quelques collines à pente douce. Un véritable havre de paix et de liberté. Et au loin, la silhouette de majestueuses montagnes. Aucune présence à part la jeune fille. Étonnant.

Leben resta un instant le souffle coupé par ce paysage. Et plus que tout, ses yeux d'un bleu glace se fixèrent sur les montagnes. Sur la plus haute de toutes.

-Qu'elle est belle !

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait attirée par cette montagne. Malgré ses pieds nus, la jeune fille commença à marcher dans la prairie, se dirigeant en direction de son nouveau but, la montagne, immaculée.

Le souffle doux du vent caressait son visage, et faisait doucement flotter ses longs cheveux châtains. Et sa robe, en soie fine. Une bise agréable, qui l'accompagnait dans son voyage, la poussant. Leben gravissait les collines verdoyantes, puis les redescendait.

Parfois, elle perdait la montagne de vue, par une colline plus haute que les autres. Elle grimpait, et la retrouvait, toujours un peu plus proche d'elle que quelques minutes auparavant. Ou bien étaient-ce des instants ? Des heures ? Elle ne saurait dire. Le temps avait peut-être suspendu son vol…

Les pentes commencèrent à se faire plus raides. L'herbe seule laissait place à de la terre et des rochers. Et la montagne disparut de l'horizon, caché par une pente raide, très raide. Trop raide. Jamais Leben ne pourrait passer.

-Comment faire ?

Comme pour la guider, un léger son se fit entendre. On aurait dit un petit rire. Leben tourna la tête autour d'elle, cherchant son origine. Personne… Et pourtant, le petit rire était toujours audible.

Longeant la pente, qui formait comme une paroi, Leben tentait, à l'oreille, de se rapprocher de cette dernière. Et plus elle avançait, plus le rire se faisait fort… Plus il se faisait rassurant. Et à la fois terriblement effrayant. Leben savait pourtant qu'elle devait le suivre.

Et elle arriva face à une cavité. Elle pourrait passer par là ? Le rire s'était tût. Quel était-il ? Leben secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas important. Elle devait atteindre la montagne. Non sans appréhension, elle s'engouffra dans la galerie. Sous terre.

L'air commença à se faire plus froid, et le vent désormais lui murmurait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Leben grelottât un peu, alors qu'à tâtons, elle cherchait son chemin. Comment faire sans lumière ? Le noir était effrayant, l'inconnu qu'il contenait faisait trembler la jeune fille. Sa main toucha alors quelque chose de doux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aveuglée par le noir, la jeune fille ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses mains. La douceur de la chose ne pouvait tromper, c'était une étoffe. Épaisse par ailleurs. La jeune fille la souleva, et s'emmitoufla dedans. La chaleur qu'elle lui procura était réconfortante, et agréable. Elle n'avait plus froid. Voilà une aide bienvenue. Elle se sentait plus forte à présent. Et cette découverte ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus sa soif de découverte.

Bravant l'inconnu, elle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin. Mais ses pas s'étaient faits plus aguerris. Qu'importe la douleur des rochers pointus sur ses pieds nus. La sortie n'était plus très loin. Elle le sentait.

Et à un détour, elle la vit. Une brèche lumineuse. Souriante, la jeune fille se mit à courir vers elle. Et elle émergea.

La lumière l'aveugla d'abord. Puis, ses yeux bleus glace s'habituèrent à cette dernière. Le paysage qui se présentait devant elle était tout autre. C'était une forêt désormais qui lui faisait face. Aux feuilles multicolores, rouges, jaunes, orange, marrons !

Béate devant un tel spectacle, des étoiles plein les yeux, Leben ne pouvait que s'extasier ! Jamais forêt n'avait semblé aussi belle à ses yeux. Les conifères de Frimapic ne pouvaient guère rivaliser.

Elle reprit sa marche dans la forêt, marchant à l'ombre de ces arbres. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages, mais restait encore beau. Et parfois, parmi les trous du feuillage, Leben apercevait la montagne, toujours plus proche.

-J'ai fait plus de la moitié du chemin, remarqua la jeune fille.

Et à nouveau, s'élevant dans les airs, le rire entendu plus tôt retentit. Ce dernier l'accompagnait. Et l'encourageait à continuer. Pour s'évanouir tout aussi vite. Mais Leben pût saisir quelques paroles…

« Tu y es presque… »

Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas. Peu à peu, les arbres se découvraient. Triste spectacle… Et le sol devenait pentu…

Et elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt, aux arbres désormais sans feuilles, en haut d'une butte. La montagne était juste devant elle. Baignée dans la lueur orangée du soleil qui se couchait derrière cette dernière. A nouveau, Leben ne pût que contempler le paysage d'un air admiratif. Quel plaisir simple que de contempler la beauté de la nature.

Et pourtant, le ciel s'assombrissait de nuage, et le vent commençait à passer à travers son étoffe. Mais Leben ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle était au pied de la montagne… Elle pouvait encore la gravir.

Et l'ascension commença. Leben avait le regard empli de courage, du désir de venir à bout de cette montagne. L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid. Le vent commençait à aller contre elle, comme s'il était devenu son ennemi, désireux de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Mais Leben ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle ne devait pas.

Et des nuages menaçants commencèrent à tomber la neige. Ah la neige… Ça, elle la connaissait bien. Il neigeait souvent à Frimapic. Leben aimait la neige... Mais pas celle-là. Cette neige était un nouvel obstacle, qui fouettait son visage, la faisait encore plus greloter, et recouvrait le sol.

Mais la jeune fille n'abandonnait pas. Le regard toujours fixé sur le sommet, elle continuait inlassablement, malgré la neige, malgré la fatigue… Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, et sa démarche se faisait robotique.

Elle ralentissait. Inexorablement. Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort face à elle, emmenant des flocons toujours de plus en plus gros.

Leben, pour la première fois de son périple, commença à douter. Pourquoi vouloir absolument atteindre le sommet ? Peut-être n'y arriverait-t-elle… pas ? Non. Elle était arrivée trop loin pour renoncer à son but.

Chaque nouveau pas était pourtant un tel effort. Ses pieds bleuis par le froid s'enfonçaient dans la neige, et les extirper pour chaque nouveau pas lui demandait toujours plus d'efforts. Elle était… épuisée. Mais elle devait continuer… C'était la dernière montée…

Un pas. Un autre… encore un autre. Ses yeux commençaient à voir trouble. Pour ce qu'il y avait à voir… Le blizzard lui cachait son objectif. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir. Ses doigts lâchèrent son manteau de fortune, qui s'envola dans les airs. La neige fouettait désormais directement sa peau. Leben le savait maintenant, elle ne sortirait pas indemne de ce voyage. Ou plutôt, elle n'en ressortirait pas. Vivante.

Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle. Et elle chuta dans la neige. A bout d'elle-même, Leben ferma lentement les yeux, sentant tout son corps s'engourdir… puis ne plus rien ressentir.

…

« Ce n'est pas fini. »

Ces quelques mots à son oreille lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Milles bras l'entouraient, d'une lumière dorée, la protégeant du blizzard. Une main s'approcha d'elle. Leben leva sa main à son tour, vers cette dernière… Et leurs indexes, finalement, se touchèrent.

Leben se sentit alors comme jaillissant hors d'elle. Elle s'envola, au-dessus du blizzard, au-dessus des nuages. Les bras avaient disparus. Et elle émergea. Pour le voir.

Le Sommet. Elle avait atteint son but.

Elle entendit alors un petit rire. Leben, apaisée, se retourna. Et découvrit enfin l'identité de celui qui possédait ce rire. Leben se mit à nouveau à rire, et serra la personne dans ses bras.

Et s'unit avec elle, pour ne devenir qu'un.

oooOOOooo

-On l'a retrouvée !

Hector releva la tête, prit d'un espoir fou. Elle était pourtant perdue dans ces montagnes depuis deux jours maintenant ! Courant à travers le blizzard, vers son ami qui lui faisait signe, Hector se prenait à espérer enfin retrouver sa Leben.

Son sourire se décomposa lorsqu'il découvrit la mine triste de son compagnon. Et il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Allongée dans la neige, bleuie, Leben ne bougeait plus.

Morte.

Toutefois, un petit rire se fit entendre derrière eux. Désespéré, fou de rage, Hector se retourna vers lui, pour lui hurler sa colère, son mal d'avoir perdu sa fille. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Momartik… »

~Fin~

* * *

Si vous voulez comprendre ce texte, vous avez besoin de deux clés.

Première clé :

Description du Pokédex de OHG/ASS à propos de Momartik : « On dit dans les régions enneigées qu'il s'agit de la réincarnation d'une jeune fille disparue dans les neiges. »

Deuxième clé :

« Leben », en allemand veut dire « vie ».

Je pense que le texte devient tout de suite bien plus compréhensible. ^^

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs), la review est le seul salaire que je peux obtenir, donc n'hésitez pas à relever ce que vous voulez relever ici.

Merci d'avoir lu. =)


End file.
